


追踪

by Catherinelqs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherinelqs/pseuds/Catherinelqs





	追踪

红灯区的一条酒吧街。  
灯红酒绿。为了招揽顾客，随处可见的大字招牌上都想方设法用上了最为醒目的颜色，拼在一起反倒愈发显得色泽浑浊。  
沿街全是各式的酒馆舞厅，声色犬马，纸醉金迷。毒品，欲望，金钱。形形色色的人群混杂在一起，种种白天里不能见光的黑暗与污浊也都交织在一起。  
“梅林啊，这里分明就是麻瓜的地界。”  
哈利哀叹一声捂上眼。这里真的会有他们要找的人吗？  
几个星期前，傲罗办公室突然给他们发布任务。一个巫师盗取了魔法部的一份重要文件潜逃，而听说那份机密文件牵连颇广，一旦落入黑巫师手中，自是后患无穷。  
这就是他和他的搭档现在坐在这里的原因。  
那份文件是什么内容？不知道。  
为什么会被盗？也不知道。  
他们花了几个星期的时间，一直追踪那个巫师到这里。  
这里是麻瓜的地界，更何况各色地下交易又格外频繁，很容易掩人耳目。  
他和他的搭档已经在这里蹲守了几天，终于确定他们等的那个人会在近两天活动。  
哈利偷偷从眼角的余光里看了看他的搭档。  
那个人在这样的环境里显然比他更加游刃有余。淡金色的头发梳得一丝不苟，黑色的西服和领带都整整齐齐没有一丝褶皱。  
那人正低头喝着面前的一杯酒。苍白而修长的手指轻晃着酒杯，优雅得仿佛不是正在这光线昏暗嘈杂般的小酒吧里，而是在他的马尔福庄园里享用晚餐一样。  
德拉科·马尔福。  
大战之后，他们的关系虽然不再像是旧时在霍格沃兹里的死对头，却也没有因此而改善多少。大战的紧要关头德拉科喊着他的名字朝他扔出了那根魔杖，哈利本以为这多多少少是一个改变他们关系的契机，却没想到对方事后好像是觉得格外没面子似的，见了他都恨不得绕着走。而哈利也只有由最初的意外和近乎莫名的失落，到最后的无可奈何。  
就连这一次的合作，都还是办公室的安排。哈利一开始也没有想到这一次的搭档会是德拉科，但也实在没有什么理由可以拒绝，便答应下来，只是没想到过去这么久了，两人见面还是免不了尴尬。对方也几乎什么都不说，点个头就算打过招呼了。  
那个人现在苍白而沉默的样子倒像个真正的食死徒。  
还不如当初一见面就冷嘲热讽有意思。哈利摇头感慨，又随即为自己这样的想法感到惊讶。  
大概是因为这样的环境让他格外局促不安的缘故吧。要不然他怎么会开始想这些不合时宜的事情。哈利晃了晃脑袋，企图把这样杂乱无章的想法从自己的脑海里赶出去。  
其实，如果对方能对他说点什么，他会感觉好一些的——  
于是哈利一面晃着脑袋，一面带着几分希冀地向身边的人望去。  
大概是他的动作幅度太大，对方很快抬起头朝他看过来。  
“怎么，救世主不喜欢这样的场合？”  
哈利愣住了。  
他好像已经很久没听到过对方这样和自己说话了。  
视线在空气里交汇，他的视线落在那张熟悉的面容上。  
依旧是马尔福式的假笑，语气里带着的嘲讽总算让他感觉眼前的人有了些从前的影子。  
翠绿的眼瞳凝神的注视似乎让德拉科也有一瞬间的愣怔。哈利注意到，那人眼神里的伪装仿佛一层薄薄的雾气，风一吹就能散了似的，露出那之下长久掩藏的真实。  
究竟是什么呢？  
哈利的心里禁不住一跳。那种感觉似曾相识。  
只要再有一秒他就能反应过来的时候，那人却先一步冷冷收回了视线，又恢复了先前沉默而冷淡的样子。  
哈利愣怔一秒，也很快收回了视线，垂头继续盯着手中摩挲的酒杯。  
他们等的人怎么还没有来？  
人群中开始骚动起来。哈利抬头一看，原来台上弹唱的男歌手不知何时已经下了场，换了几个舞女站在那里，各个浓妆艳抹。紧身衣不仅勾勒出了她们曼妙的曲线，而且短得恰到好处，露出她们修长的腿部和细细的腰。  
哈利突然觉得这次的任务有些超出他的心理极限了。他宁可拿着魔杖和那个巫师打一场，进圣戈芒也好过他现在耳朵烧得滚烫手足无措地坐在这里，身边还坐着一个只会看笑话的马尔福。  
更要命的是他这个一直沉默不语的搭档却偏偏在此时飞速地转过头来，盯着他看了半晌。  
哈利被对方陡然间阴沉的脸色搞得有些莫名其妙。德拉科的手攥得紧紧的，似乎在全力克制着什么，眼神从对方的眼睛转到他涨红的耳尖，来回打量几次，这才神情稍霁。  
“波特，”哈利注意到他这次没再用那些奇奇怪怪的名头称呼自己了，“你有女朋友吗？”  
哈利有些疑惑地看着他。  
“如果韦斯莱知道她的救世主男友竟然借着出任务的机会到麻瓜的酒吧里看舞女跳舞，这会不会上《预言家日报》头条？”  
对方那双含着嘲讽笑意的灰蓝色眼睛近在咫尺，哈利感觉自己的心跳都快停止了，足足愣了好半天才反应过来他说的是金妮。  
翠绿色的眼睛闪躲了一下。那人的心不禁向下沉了沉。  
“你是说金妮？”哈利努力想让自己的神情看起来自然一些，“我们早就分手了。”  
“哦。”刻意拖长的尾音，像是马尔福家一贯的懒散和漫不经心，哈利却莫名从里面听出点刻意压抑的味道，“怎么，救世主被甩了？”  
哈利想了想，这件事解释起来好像太复杂，况且他也实在做不到和这个人坦诚地聊感情上的话题，便索性笑了笑，没有回答。  
只是哈利怎么也没想到，他这个反应落在对方眼里，却恰好是默认了的意思。  
德拉科的脸色以可见的速度黑了下去，哈利却还丝毫不觉，沉浸在自己的回忆里。  
他和金妮是怎么分手的？  
确实是那个女孩先提出来的。  
她说她看得出来他不快乐，她说她知道他爱的人不是她。  
他拿这一场感情掩人耳目自欺欺人，而她也误将年少的崇拜做了爱恋。  
你心里藏了一个人，自己知道吗？  
少女的眼睛纯净而执拗，直直刺进他心底，像是能划破他这么多年的伪装。  
他苦笑着低下头去。  
他知道，甚至金妮也知道，可是唯独坐在他身边的这个人，不知道。  
而德拉科只当哈利这样的反应是难忘旧情，又被自己说中了心事，神色更加难看了，唇部线条也绷得紧紧的，紧抿成了一条线。  
他的手指颤抖着，攥得死紧，骨节在苍白的皮肤下都隐约可见，胸口莫名滞塞着，终于喘出一口气来。  
“德拉科，”身边的人突然撞了撞他的胳膊肘，示意他抬头看，“是不是那个人？”  
德拉科回过神来，循着哈利的视线望去。  
人群当中有一个身材矮小的男人，戴着一顶灰色的绒帽子，在这个麻瓜扎堆的酒吧里原本很不起眼。他神情紧张地东张西望着，似乎在等待或者寻找什么人。  
这种地方做暗网生意的人多了，一个贼眉鼠眼的男人实在说明不了什么。可是不能误伤也不能错过，两个人没有别的办法，只能跟上去细探一番。  
于是哈利和德拉科拿着酒杯起身，装作不经意的样子向那个男人的方向走去。  
那个男人显然相当敏锐。哈利和德拉科才刚靠近了几步，对方就已经注意到了他们。  
撞到对方的眼神，哈利突然有些懊悔自己为什么没有喝了复方汤剂再出来——无论是自己，还是德拉科，在战后的魔法界显然都太显眼了。  
“先生，麻烦再添一点酒。”德拉科拦下路过的侍者，优雅地指了指他和哈利已经空了大半的杯子。  
这个角度，酒吧的侍者恰好挡在那个男人和他们之间。德拉科一面不紧不慢地报出酒的名称，一面半抬起眼有意无意地扫视着那个躲在一群麻瓜当中的男人。  
他的演技太差了——这绝对不是一个麻瓜该有的反应。  
“是他吗？”哈利轻声问道。  
“他应该认出你了，救世主。”德拉科细细打量着对方细微的神色变化，不无挖苦地说道，“如今哪一个巫师不知道你是谁？”  
“先生，您的酒。”  
德拉科接过侍者托盘上的两杯酒，顺手递了一杯给哈利，似乎再自然不过的样子。后者愣了一下，接过去的时候不经意间碰到对方手指的皮肤，那双灰蓝色的眼睛像是被什么烫了一下似的，看了他一眼又飞快地移开了视线。  
“那现在怎么办？”  
“能怎么办？”德拉科低头啜了一口酒，“总不能在一群麻瓜面前用魔法。”  
“那……”  
“反正他也已经注意到我们了。把他逼到外面去吧。”  
哈利点点头，随手把酒杯放在离自己最近的桌子上。  
身后的人群里突然爆发出一阵惊呼。哈利和德拉科都本能地转过身去，哈利甚至攥紧了口袋里的魔杖。  
“不好意思，真是不好意思！”一个金发的年轻男子连连道歉着，“我的朋友喝醉了，我这就带他走！”  
哈利这才看清，地上躺着一个学生模样的人，似乎是喝醉了，嘴里还在念念叨叨地说着什么，迷糊不清。  
哈利松了口气，拿过酒杯又喝了一口。  
——不对。有哪里不对。  
脖颈后面有一瞬间的冰凉。哈利的心突然悬了起来。  
“德拉科！”  
“怎么了？”  
哈利跳起来巡视了一周。果然不出他所料。  
“那个人不见了。”  
这么简单的伎俩居然就骗过了他们？两个年轻傲罗懊恼地跺着脚。  
“我们出去看看。”哈利提议道。  
两人于是结清了账，走出了酒吧。  
沿着街走出一段，哈利渐渐开始觉得身体好像有哪里不对劲。  
外面的晚风很冷，但他却莫名地感觉到了一种身体深处升腾起的燥热，牢牢地环绕心间，挥之不去。  
那不是简单地发热。他终于发现了。伴随它而来的，还有一种身体欲望上的空洞和陌生的冲动。  
“哈利？”身边的那人终于发现了他的不对劲，  
“你怎么了？”  
哈利停下脚步，弯下腰来颤抖着喘息。  
“哈利？”  
他狼狈地蹲下去试图掩盖自己身体上已经发生的变化，不敢看那个人的眼睛。  
德拉科一把握住他的手腕，发现那截裸露的皮肤明显烫得有些异样。哈利却像是陡然间受了什么刺激一样，猛地挣脱了他的钳制。  
德拉科呆在了原地。对方唇齿间泄露出的细碎喘息呻吟冲击着他的耳膜，如果说这还不够明显的话，那么哈利因为这个挣脱的动作而重心不稳，狼狈不堪地坐在地上的时候腿间暴露出的一切，也已经足够让他明白过来了。  
那个男人不仅借机逃脱了，还趁他们转头的功夫在哈利的酒里下了药。  
看着对方红着眼睛手足无措在地上扭动，呻吟声却愈加明显的样子，德拉科按着太阳穴叹了口气，蹲下身把对方勉强拉起来。  
“幻影移形。”

眼前的视线再次清晰的时候，他们已经在马尔福庄园里了。  
那双翠绿色的眼瞳像是蒙上了一层水汽，湿润却又不失往日的清冽。那人难耐地扭动着腰身，一面低声喘息着，下半身的春色已经无可掩藏。  
德拉科感觉自己的喉咙一阵阵地发紧。  
该死的救世主。  
他敢肯定如果细细去翻，那么魔药书上一定会有相关的记载，但是很明显，这个人撑不了那么久。  
如果现在带哈利回圣戈芒……  
脑海里的声音几乎是咆哮着反对这个做法。  
如果哈利现在的样子被旁人看到……光想想就足够他发疯了。  
德拉科暴躁地拽了拽自己领带，感觉像是要透不过气来了。  
他要拿这个人怎么办呢？  
“德拉科……”  
偏偏那个人还不知死活地伸出手来拉住他的衣服，神智不清似地低声唤着。  
德拉科的脑海轰地一声炸开了。  
那人翠绿色的眼睛仿佛一潭深湖，能把他整个吸入溺毙一般。那人湿润的嘴唇，喊他名字时候带动气流发出的低吟……  
他的大脑一片空白，俯下身一口咬住了那人的嘴唇。  
来回舔舐、轻轻地啃咬，他几乎没费多大劲就撬开了那人的唇齿，然后毫不犹豫地攻城略地，深入辗转。  
哈利被他按倒在床上，一面迎合着他不加克制地深吻，一面伸出手臂环上他的背。  
德拉科停下来，仔细注视着身下的人。  
救世主，大难不死的男孩，哈利·波特……他学生时代格兰芬多的死对头，他珍藏在心底这么多年的人。  
哈利似乎是不满意他突然间停下来，鼻音里带了些哭腔，急躁地揪扯着自己的衣服，抬起头想要继续那个吻。  
那人的吻印在德拉科的唇角、面颊和脖颈上，乱触的手拉扯着对方的衣服，四处随意点火。  
“哈利！”德拉科有些绝望地感受着咽喉一次又一次不受控制的紧缩，知道自己下半身的情况也不比对方好到哪里去。  
他无法否认自己对身下这个人的渴望。他无法否认现在在自己身体深处狂乱冲撞的欲望。  
他永远无法否认这个人能给自己带来多大的影响。  
可是……他有些绝望地和自己的欲望斗争着。  
对这个人来说，自己只是他的死对头。他有过喜欢的女孩子，甚至还在对那个韦斯莱家的前女友念念不忘……  
“德拉科……”  
他清晰地听到那人在欲海里苦苦挣扎的时候念出了谁的名字，嘴里像是能随之尝出其中又甜又苦的滋味。  
于是一瞬间天翻地覆。  
两个人的衣服被褪下随意地扔在一边。德拉科连接吻都带着马尔福式的霸道和蛮不讲理。  
他完全凭借欲望的本能和那个人接近。却在只差最后一步的时候停了下来。  
狂乱的心跳完全失了控制。梅林啊，被下了药的人究竟是哈利还是他？  
马尔福就是个胆小鬼。越是面对珍视的东西，反而越是害怕退缩不前。  
德拉科拉过哈利的手按在自己的心口，两人分享着同样的跳动。  
另一只手便慢慢绕到那人的身下，慢慢地试着送进一根手指。最初的不适应过去之后，身下那人微微阖着眼，竟然不由自主地迎合起了他的动作。  
该死！  
理智的最后一根弦瞬间崩断。他几乎是低吼着冲撞进那人的身体。  
他因为太久的忍耐而怒涨的部分被那人的身体紧紧地包裹着，快感叫嚣着从每一根神经上袭蔓延到大脑。他猩红着眼，几乎不加停顿地开始在那人体内大肆征伐。  
他一把拉过那人的腰肢，一次又一次地狠狠撞向自己。对方不加掩饰的吟哦在他耳边炸开，他的动作于是更加克制不住粗暴。他卡住那人的腰自上而下地挞伐，一次比一次撞得用力，像是想要深入到血肉交融的地步才好。  
彻底被欲海吞没。直到身下的人忍不住惊叫着射在他的小腹上，他低吼着加快身下的挺进，终于死死抱那人崩溃在最深处。  
他不愿退出来，抱着那人躺下静静等着对方新一轮情潮的到来。本想慢慢厮磨着故意逗一逗那个人，没想到对方有意无意间抬起的手恰好抚在他胸前和小腹。皮肤上的触觉因为敏感而被放大了数倍，他几乎感觉周身血液倒流。一次又一次被对方撩得理智尽失，德拉科实在想不到比狠狠挺入撞到对方哭着求饶更好的方法了。  
“太……深了……”  
“德拉科……德拉科……”  
哈利小声哭求着，抬头看着那双彻底被欲望占据的灰蓝色眼睛，又心甘情愿地张开手任由对方抱着自己一次又一次抵达情欲的巅峰。

“可惜让那个人跑了。”  
第二天早上醒来的哈利一边揉着腰唉声叹气一边小声抱怨。  
身旁金发的年轻傲罗依旧沉默着帮他轻轻按着腰背，悄悄笑起来。  
他跑了有什么关系，反正你这辈子是跑不了了。


End file.
